The Hardest Things
by busigt-81
Summary: Revamped! "Well, well, Dean Winchester. Fancy meeting you here." "Very Special Agent Hendricksen, long time no see." Dean said with his own smirk. "Where are John and Sam?" The FBI agent asked as he looked around. Life is never easy on the Winchesters.


AN: Hi there before you read this story I just want to warn you that english is not my best language, so there will be some grammar and spelling misstakes-

Keep in mind that this is pure fiction and it is AU as it diverse from Supernatural and Numb3rs.

But I hope that you will like it anyway

Chapter 1

Dean stepped out of the Impala, careful not to slam the door shut even if his fingers were itching to do it but he couldn't take out his frustration on his beloved baby.

She hadn't done anything wrong.

He walk around to the trunk and looked around before he opened it, as he started to grab the things they would need he heard two doors of the Impala open and then being slammed shut, hard.

Dean closed his eyes, tried not to wince at the abuse of his baby but he couldn't fight the big sigh as he heard the two arguing voices that belonged to his brother and father.

As he looked at the big and old house in front of him he tried to block them out, the house had been a nice house once upon time.

It kind of reminded him of the TV-series with the hot witches, Phoebe and Piper, Charmed. Not that he had watched the show but Phoebe was hot.

But today the house was abandoned and accordingly to John Winchester's source it was haunted. Apparently several teens and homeless people had entered the house on different occasions had been hurt and one had died.

Dean closed the trunk with a duffel bag in his hand and walked towards the house accompanied by the still two arguing voices.

What John and Sam were arguing about he had forgotten because it could really have been about anything, he shook his head as he walked up the porch steps, took a deep breath and turned around.

"Hey!" He said as he looked at John and Sam. "Are we doing this or not?"

"Of course we are." John said as he pushed Dean inside. "It's a simple hunt, we start on the second floor and work our way down."

Dean nodded then looked over at his little brother who nodded back before saying:

"Let's do this and get over with it."

Dean understood why Sam wanted to be over with this hunt, it should be an easy job. A get in, get out-type of job but John had decided to do it in broad daylight.

Sam had argued against it, the house was on the outskirt of Los Angeles and if they waited a few hours Bobby would have joined them. But the oldest Winchester said that they just should do it. There were never any cops in that neighborhood anyway.

But they should have known that things are never that easy….

Dean was the lookout as John and Sam went thru the rooms, his shotgun ready when suddenly without any warning he was thrown hard against the wall, making him loose the grip on his shotgun.

"We got company!" He yelled out, a bit dazed and before he could get back on his feet something grabbed him and dragged him towards the stairs.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he saw his brother disappearing towards the old railing beside the stairs.

John came running out of a room just in time to see his oldest son being dragged thru the rotten railing and suddenly coming to a halt.

"Damn!" John swore as he saw Dean hanging in the air with at least four meters down to the floor below him.

"Dean!" Sam yelled again, panic clear in his voice. "We got to do something!"

But even before he finished the sentence Dean disappeared out of their sight followed by a loud crash.

* * *

><p>The FBI headquarters in Los Angeles were a busy place as Special Agent Victor Hendricksen made his way thru the office landscape.<p>

This wasn't his home base but his boss hade ordered him down to LA to work on relations between field offices and Hendricksen wasn't happy about, not the tiniest bit.

He would rather be out there, on the road and look for the Winchesters, do something about those criminals.

"I'm looking for Special Agent Don Eppes." Hendricksen said in a loud voice as he reached the desk's he had been pointed to.

"I'm Don Eppes." A dark haired man said as he stepped up to Hendricksen and offered his hand.

"I'm Special Agent Victor Hendricksen." Victor shook the offered hand and told Don about his mission.

"Yeah, right." Don said, he had been told that an agent from a different field office would be joining his team for a couple of days. He didn't really understand this but sometimes the bosses got strange ideas.

Don observed the other agent as they went thru their recent case and after an hour or so he still didn't know what to think about him.

It seemed that Hendricksen was used to give orders, not really used to work in a team like Don's and his head seemed to be elsewhere.

Don's thoughts were interrupted by a ringing cellphone that was fished out of Hendricksen's pocket.

"Hendricksen." The agent answered in a short tone. "Are you sure? When? Tell them to stay put and only move when the car moves. I'm on my way!" Hendricksen closed his phone, stood up and looked at Don. "I need a car and a team with at least two agents right now!"

"What's going on?" Don asked as he stood up, trying not to be offended by the other agents bad bedside manners.

"I just got a tip on some wanted criminals that I have been tracking for a while." Hendricksen said impatiently. "So I need to go right now."

"Hey, take it easy." Don said, holding out a hand trying to keep the other agent calm. "Let the local cops take them in."

"NO! You don't understand, these guys are really dangerous and they have eluded me for more than a year. They have been in custody more than few times, cuffed to cars and then escaped without any trace." Hendricksen took a deep breath. "Hell! Just a few months ago two of them broke out of a state prison! So I really don't trust local cops around them!"

"Ok, hearing that I can understand your thoughts." Don said then he looked at his team; Megan, Colby and David. "We will go with you."

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't believe this, that was the only thing going thru his mind as ran over to the edge were Dean had been dragged thru and he looked down.<p>

"Dean!" He screamed as he saw his brother lying on the floor and he was on his way to the stairs when someone grabbed him and pulled him down to the floor. "What tha hell…"

It was John that had grabbed him and was now making a shushing sign at him just as two cops came bursting thru the door with their weapons drawn and Sam could only watch as they walked up to the fallen Winchester.

"Show us your hands!" was called out.

Dean had lost consciousness for a couple of seconds after the fall but had woken up when the cops came thru the door but he was still a bit stunned, so he tried to comply to the demand but was a little slow and he only got out his right hand as his left was under him.

One of the cops grabbed his right arm and rolled him roughly over to his stomach so he could handcuff Dean's hands on his back.

The middle Winchester cast a glance upwards towards the ledge and his brother's eyes, he saw the barley contained panic in his little brother's eyes. So he tried to send a reassuring glance to Sam, to show that he was fine.

In a brief moment he caught John's eyes before his father and brother slowly and carefully crawled away, leaving Dean with a feeling of relief.

Relief that they wouldn't get caught but at the same time he felt abandoned.

But that last feeling he pushed down deep inside as the two cops hauled him up to his feet and he tried not to groan out loud at the pain that assaulted him. He had a bit of trouble finding his feet and balance as he was dizzy and cops held him still for a couple of moments before they started to walk out of the house towards the police car.

Just as they reached it two black SUV's came screeching to a halt behind the police car and Dean did groan out loud as he saw Special Agent Victor Hendricksen jump out and stride towards them.

Hendricksen flashed his badge to the two cops as he spoke to Dean with a smirk on his face:

"Well, well, Dean Winchester. Fancy meeting you here."

"Very Special Agent Hendricksen, long time no see." Dean said with his own smirk.

"Where are John and Sam?" The FBI agent asked as he looked around.

"Your guess are as good as mine, I was just in the neighborhood, house hunting on my own." Dean said with his smirk growing a bit wider. "I haven't seen them since Folsom Prison."

"And why do you think that I have a hard time believing that?" Hendricksen said as he turned to the cops. "What happened and where the hell is the car?"

"It was right there before we walked into the house." One of the cops said as he pointed in front of the police car. "We parked behind it after we spotted it and called it in. We were checking the car out when we heard some noise from that old house so we went to check it out and found him."

"Alright, thanks we will handle it from here." Hendricksen said as he grabbed Dean by his arms and hauled him off towards one of the black SUV's, making Dean stumble.

"Hey, but I rather wanted to go with them. They seemed so much more fun." Dean said with a fake pout.

"And easier to run from I reckon." Hendrickson said. "In your dreams, Winchester. You are going with me!"

"As long as she gets to search me." Dean said smiling at Megan and winked at her.

"Keep your mouth shut." Hendricksen said as he manhandled Dean a little rougher than necessary into the SUV.

* * *

><p>Don Eppes was confused and he really didn't like that feeling. He was used to be in control, to understand certain things but this, this felt strange and something was definitely off.<p>

In front of him he had a file that several agents had put together, it was thicker than most and in it was everything from grave robbery, credit card fraud to assault and murder. But as he looked thru the one-way mirror he saw a kid, just a few years younger than his little brother Charlie, not a 50 year old crime veteran as the file indicated.

"I know that most of it is not hard evidence. Mostly circumstantial." Hendricksen said as he sat down next to Don. "But he is a dangerous, deadly and a very smart young man. Probably very high IQ."

Don nodded and studied the kid closely thinking about the scene that had played out in the interrogation room just a few minutes ago.

Hendricksen had wanted to show Don how easily the young Winchester could deceive and manipulate people that didn't know his past. So they had sent in two agents, one female and a male agent, both no newbies and held a great track record in interrogations.

But they had been no match for Dean Winchester.

It had taken around 15 minutes for the young Winchester to wrap them around his little finger and talked them into taking of his handcuffs.

Hendricksen had put a stop to that.

So now they all were just watching him, Dean seemed oblivious to the scrutiny as he sat in the chair, still handcuffed with his hands behind his back, alone in the interrogation room and somehow he made it look like he had chosen just this room to rest his feet in.

Don shook his head, amazed and he looked up as his little brother Charlie walked into the room.

"Hi, Charlie. What's up?"

"Hi Don. Oh, nothing in particular. Just wanted to check and see if you needed some help with any of your cases." Charlie said. "Slow day?"

"Not really. See that kid there?" Don nodded towards Dean and Charlie looked thru the mirror and then down to the file which Don handed him. "He is one on the FBI's wanted list, his folder is thick but most of it circumstantial and he is not talking."

Charlie looked thru the folder, glancing over the pages and then looked over at the young man and he unwilling became a little impressed.

That kid could be in one of his classes, but he oozed confidence and he didn't look a tiny bit intimidated. The math professor had seen many hard-faced criminals in that room and the most of them had showed some nervousness and some of them had been scared.

Charlie kept his eyes on Dean as he listened with one ear as Don started to talk to Hendricksen when the door to the interrogation room opened and a janitor stepped into the room, with his back to the one way mirror.

Dean looked up as the door opened and Charlie could see the green eyes widen a bit but his body language gave away nothing.

The youngest Eppes expected that the janitor would leave as soon as he saw the handcuffed prisoner but instead the janitor walked up to Dean and spoke to him in a hushed voice.

Charlie got an uneasy feeling as the kid straightened, somehow becoming more alert and the math professor leaned closer to listen to the strange language the janitor spoke. But as Dean answered him back in the same language Charlie recognized Latin as the language.

"Don." Charlie said as the uneasy feeling grew heavier in his stomach and the janitor moved around the table and got closer to the handcuffed Winchester. "Don."

"Not now, Charlie!" Don said not even looking at Charlie, too deep in his discussion with Hendricksen to notice anything.

Then everything happened really fast, but somehow also in slow-motion and all Charlie could do was stare.

The janitor leaned very close to Dean as he said something, the young Winchester answered back with attitude dripping from the words and the janitor grabbed him by the shirt, hauled him backwards knocking down the chair and slammed Dean hard against the wall.

"DON!" Charlie yelled and this time got both his brother's and Hendricksen's attention. But before Charlie could say more both FBI-agents were on their feet out of the room and inside the interrogation room.

"Stop!" Don yelled out as he pointed his gun at the janitor and it was then he saw the big knife that was held against Dean's throat. "Drop the knife and let him go!"

"Do as he says." Hendricksen said, standing beside Don his gun drawn and pointed at the janitor.

The janitor just glanced over his shoulder but all his concentration was on his captive and then he said something in a language that Don and Hendricksen didn't recognize.

Dean answered him back and to Don's surprised the kid smirked!

The janitor let out a deep growl as he pressed the knife a just a little more but also increasing his grip around the kid's throat making Dean turn red.

"Stop it!" Don said again with more force, but got no response from the janitor and Don glanced over to Hendricksen who was completely focused on the duo so Don looked back to try to get a grip on the situation.

Don caught Dean's eyes, and had to add one more thing to the list about things that confused him the most about Dean Winchester, because if Don had been in the kid's situation: handcuffed, a big ass knife held against his throat, he would be scared shitless and panic would show in his eyes.

But the kid looked calm!

"What do you want?" Don tried instead as he looked away from Dean to focus on the janitor that still ignored him.

The tension grew thicker as the janitor spoke again to his captive with a demanding voice and he loosened his grip a little so Dean could answer him.

But the answer wasn't what he wanted as Dean's voice dripped with sarcasm and contempt and his grip tightened again as he pushed the young Winchester upwards against the wall, so his toes barely touched the floor.

"Stop it! Let him go!" Don yelled out at the same time as Hendricksen yelled:

"Drop him or we will shoot you!"

The janitor looked over his shoulder and that was all that Dean needed, with a swift kick to the janitors private parts made him lose his grip around Dean's throat, giving the young Winchester a chance to head-butt his attacker.

The surprise of the hit made the janitor loose his grip completely and stumble, dropping the knife on the floor.

Don and Hendricksen jumped the janitor, who started to struggle, surprising both FBI- agents with his strength as he fought back really hard.

He reached for the knife but Dean kicked it away from him, making the janitor sneer at him and then he almost overpowered the agents but Dean aimed a really hard kick with the heel of his boot and hit the janitor right in the head and knocked the guy out.

For a minute or so the only sound in the room were the harsh breathing from the three still conscious men and after he had caught his breath a little Don got up and walked over to the janitor and handcuffed him.

"Colby and David! Get him out of here." Don said and kept his eyes on them as they hauled out the still unconscious man. Then he turned to Dean.

The young Winchester was still panting as he laid awkwardly on the floor his head against the wall and his eyes were half open as he met Don's eyes.

Dean really wanted to straighten himself under the scrutiny of the FBI agent but he couldn't really move because if he did pain would overwhelm him.

He averted his eyes as Don moved closer.

Dean didn't want to show any sign of weakness but he had to admit that right now he was in serious pain, his left wrist was burning and he was pretty sure that it is broken. His left shoulder was also sending him big red alerts that something was wrong and the rest of his body felt like a big black bruise.

After the fall in the house he had felt banged up, sure but the pain had been bearable, under control but now it was another story.

He tried to breathe thru the waves of pain, feeling a bit nauseous so he tried to think about something else.

Dean was amazed that the demon had the guts to go after him here in the FBI building but it had told Dean, in Latin, that it had been an opportunity of a life time and it couldn't pass it up.

Apparently Dean and his family were high on the Demons of Hell most wanted list also and it seemed that the demon somehow had been related to the Meg demon.

Just his luck.

Dean straightened himself an inch as he felt Don come close and he met the FBI- agent's eyes as the man crouched down beside him.

"You alright?" Dum question Don chided himself as soon as the words came out of his mouth. He took a good look at the kid inwardly cringing as the bruises started to appear on the young man's throat.

"I'm fine." Dean said in a raspy voice as he tried to sit up but didn't succeed.

"Uhu, sure you are..." Don said with sarcasm, even if he had a hard time reading the kid he could see the fine lines of pain that showed on the kid's face. "Let's get you up from the floor at least."

He grabbed Dean under his right shoulder, helping the young man to stand up using the wall as support.

Dean closed his eyes as he leant his head backwards against the wall as a wave of dizziness came over him and he felt sick.

The nausea grew and the pain kicked up a notch making his knees grow weak, he tried to lock them but felt himself slip into darkness and this time he actually welcomed it.

Don watched the kid closely as he closed his eyes and his breathing hitched and Don was prepared as Dean lost all the color in his face and stared to sink towards the floor.

"Hendricksen!" Don called out and the other agent was by his side in an instant, trying to steady their suspect.

Dean was jostled back to reality as Hendricksen grabbed him by his injured left shoulder and to his embarrassment he couldn't hold back a pain filled groan.

His eyes widened at the pain but he clamped his eyes shut, his jaw tense and he almost willed the darkness back but it eluded him.

"We need to get him to a doctor." He heard Don say, and then he felt himself being moved.

Dean tried to help, to move his legs but his body was unwilling to obey him, he could hear voices around him but then suddenly it all became quiet.

He felt himself being slightly pushed down in a sitting position and the dizziness, nausea and pain lessened slowly and Dean sighed.

"Now you need to get a grip on yourself." He thought to himself. "Just breath thru it, you have been thru worse." Slowly he got his breathing under control and he pushed the pain down to a bearable level.

Dean opened his eyes, noticing that he was in a room that looked like a doctor's office and then he felt a strong hand on his right shoulder that was supporting him.

"You with us, kid?" The hand belonged to Don who now was in front of Dean seeking eye contact and Dean thought he saw a glimmer of concern in those brown eyes but that would be strange, wouldn't it?

"I'm fine." Dean croaked out trying not to read too much in the agent's acts.

Then the door opened and a man in a white doctor's coat stepped into the room.

"So what do you have for me, Eppes?"

Don looked away from Dean but kept his hand on his shoulder as he told the doctor about the attack.

Dean spaced out as the agent spoke, trying to picture himself somewhere else because he really hated this. Being out of control and there was nothing he couldn't do about it, just suck it up and behave as the doctor started to exam him.

"Please remove the handcuffs." The doctor said as he checked Dean's throat and the bruising on it.

"No, we can't!" Hendricksen said as he was standing by the door. "This is a very dangerous criminal."

At that Dean snorted out loud and smirked at Hendricksen who stiffened and glared back at Dean.

The doctor lifted an eyebrow at that but continued his exam going from the bruised throat to the right shoulder and down that arm.

He opened Dean's jacket as he felt along the collarbone, keeping his eyes on his patient's face from time to time as he felt that this patient was used to pain and used to not show it.

As the doctor turned to the left shoulder he could see the kid tense even before he started to touch it and as he carefully felt along the collarbone and shoulder Dean couldn't hold back a small pain filled groan.

The doctor quickly drew back his hands and turned to Hendricksen.

"The cuffs must go."

"Wait a minute…" Hendricksen started.

"NO! This young man is seriously injured. Someone better take those cuffs off or…"

"I'll do it." Don said as he stepped towards Dean noticing the tense posture and the pain clearly written in those green eyes.

"Please, be careful, Don." The doctor said. "Start with the cuff on his right wrist and then slip of his jacket sleeve."

Dean tried to ignore them by staring straight ahead, avoiding eye contact wishing he was somewhere else, anywhere but here.

Pain he could handle, he was pretty used to it and even if it was pretty bad he could always put up a mask in front of Sam and John by concentrating on helping them first.

But now the pain was really close to the surface and being the center of attention in the hands of two FBI-agents and a doctor made this really hard to mask. The embarrassment at showing weakness was the worst feeling for Dean.

In Dean's mind he could see the image of John Winchester, with a disapproving look in his eyes as he told Dean to suck it up! You are a Winchester, boy!

That he had told him when Dean was 12 and the first time he dislocated his shoulder on a hunt, John noticed the injury back at the motel and helped him with it.

Dean was brought out of his trip down memory lane as Don grabbed his right hand to ease of his sleeve and somehow those small movements jarred his left shoulder and wrist. He took a deep breath and another feeling a more in control.

"Good. Now we do it with his left one but you need to be very careful." The doctor said as he stood in front of Dean one hand hovering over the injured shoulder and the other hand pushed down the jacket carefully so he could grip the young man's upper arm, not jostling it too much.

Don tried to be careful as he did what the doctor told him, feeling a bit nervous as he tried not to move Dean's arm to much as he unlocked the handcuff.

As Don removed the cuff Dean had to bite down hard on his bottom lip so he wouldn't scream out loud and he saw spots dancing before his eyes.

"Whoa..." The doctor said as he held Dean in place as he started to tip a little. "Hey kid, stay with me."

"Doc?" Don said as he gotten the sleeve off and he just stared at the wrist. "You need to take a look at this."

The doctor got real close to Dean as he looked over his patient's shoulder and he swore under his breath.

"I'm almost certain that that wrist is broken just by looking at it." The doctor said as he looked at Don, then he looked back at Dean. "How you holding up, kid?"

"It's okay." Dean said quietly as he looked at the doctor.

"If you haven't almost just passed out and if I hadn't seen that wrist, I would have believed you kid." The doctor smiled a small smile. "But I think that both you and I can agree that you aren't in the best shape right now. Right?"

"Yeah, I can agree with you on that." Dean said in a low voice.

"So I will cut your shirts because I don't want to move your arm so much and I need to see what's going on under there before I give you something for the pain. Alright?"

"It's okay doc, not my first rodeo." Dean said with a bleak smile.

The doctor returned the smile and made quick work of cutting away his shirt but as Dean's naked torso appeared both doctor and Don drew in sharp breaths as the saw the big colorful bruise that was on Dean's whole left side.

"Damn, that is a big bruise! What happened?" The doctor asked his smile now long gone.

"I had an accident..." Dean said simply not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Sure..." The doctor said with sarcasm in his voice, if he hadn't known Don he would scream police brutality but he knew that Don would never do something like this. "Well your shoulder isn't fully dislocated but I need to push it a little."

"And it's going to hurt." Dean smirked. "I know, doc."

"Yeah." The doctor said as he looked at his patient.

Don watched the exchange with a mix of amusement, horror and amazement. How could this kid still be coherent and joking?

If it had been him he would have been a drooling mess on the floor.

Don listened carefully as the doctor told him what he wanted him to do and did as he was told, he stood in front of Dean, for a second their eyes met and Don was certain that he saw a flash of embarrassment in there.

But that didn't make any sense.

"Are you ready, kid?" The doctor asked as he gripped Deans left upper arm and the other hand against his back.

"As ready as I can be." Dean closed his eyes and swore under his breath as the doctor pushed his shoulder back into place. He tried to keep breathing thru the pain but it was hard.

"That's right, breath, breath thru the pain." The doctor said as he stepped away to take out some pain medication. He pushed the needle into Dean's shoulder and the pain lessened. "That will help with the most of the pain."

"Thanks." Dean mumbled as he closed his eyes and lay down.

Don stepped aside but stayed close as the doctor continued his exam, he hated to admit it but Don felt responsible for Dean's condition. He was ashamed that he hadn't seen how badly injured the kid had been before the attack.

He should have asked if the kid was alright, checked him out as he usually does with his suspect but he could only blame himself for this mistake. But he would not do that again.

Don Eppes was disappointed in himself, how could he have missed that the kid was so hurt? Now as he heard the doctor list Dean Winchester's injuries and have him told many of them had occurred before the arrest made him ashamed.

Just because someone was accused of breaking the law, it didn't mean you could treat them like scum, which was how Don had been raised, to respect other humans and he tried to honor that.

"Just his wrist is broken other than that he is badly bruised and will be sore for quite some time but he will be alright." The doctor said as he and the nurse finished up with the cast on their patient's arm.

"Alright, thanks doc." Don said with a small smile.

Dean had nodded off while the doctor and nurse had worked on him, thanks to the painkillers, even if he knew better.

He should be thinking of an escape and he knew that his father would be really disappointed in him if he would see him right now but Dean was tired and the drugs made his mind fuzzy.

If John Winchester had come bursting thru the door right now, Dean was sure that his father would have to carry him out.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt someone squeeze his knee and he looked up into the doctor's kind eyes.

"So I'm done with you now, kid. Be careful and no more "accidents'."

"Thanks, doc." Dean said as his eyes followed the doctor as the man walked out followed by the nurse. His head was getting clearer but it was a still a bit fuzzy and for a moment he thought he saw Sammy stand in the doorway.

But then he looked a little closer at the man standing in the doorway and he saw that it wasn't Sammy but Dean thought he recognized him.

He watched as Don walked up to him, cast a glance back at Dean before he shut the door not fully closed and Dean laid back to get some rest.

The doctor had told Don that Dean would need some rest and that they could use the room and Don thanked him as the doctor walked out.

Don noticed Charlie standing just outside the door; his little brother looked a bit shaken so with a glance at Dean he walked over to Charlie to talk.

"Hey Charlie. Everything okay?"

"Uhm, hey Don. Yeah, everything is fine." Charlie said looking over Don's shoulder before the door closed but when he saw the young man he looked away. "Is he alright?"

"He will be fine; he has a broken wrist and some bruising but will be fine." Don said. "It's a scary thought but I think he had had worse."

"Huh?" Charlie opened his mouth but closed it again to say something but his brother continued talking.

"He was already injured, before the attack and I didn't even think about checking him out." Don said shaking his head.

"Don." Charlie took a deep breath as he met his brother's eyes. He knew that Don felt responsible. "It wasn't your fault."

"But..."

"No, Don." Charlie said in demanding voice but as Don nodded he became nervous again. "Don, I want in on this case. I know that I can't just come and demand it like this and I don't know if I can help with anything but I really want in on this." It all came out in a rush making Don just stare at his little brother for a second.

Charlie missinterped the silence and started to talk again:

"Please, Don. He spoke Latin! Fluently!"

"Latin?" Don said dumbly as he peeked thru the door at the resting Dean and then back at Charlie.

"Yes! With the janitor. Latin and fluently. Even the Latin professors at Cal Si doesn't speak it that well!" Charlie met his brother's eyes. "Please, I won't be in the way."

"Don't be silly, Charlie." Don said laying a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Something tells me that we are going to need all the help we can get with this one. Go with the others to the house where he was arrested and see if you can find something."

Don looked as Charlie and his team walked away, then he opened the door and walked in and sat down beside Dean's bed.

The young Winchester met his eyes with calm green eyes that were sparked with curiosity and the painkillers made him a bit loose tounged.

"So, who was that?" Dean said with a small smile. "He didn't look like an FBI-agent at all."

"He is a consultant, a math professor." Don said. "He helps us with cases."

"Oh, yeah. Charlie Eppes, right?" Now Dean remembered. "A professor at Cal Si and the younger brother to an FBI-agent. You, right?"

"Yes." Don said and felt surprised; he wouldn't take Dean for the academic typ. He knew he shouldn't talk about his little brother with a known criminal but he didn't feel any threat.

"I have read some of his work, even sat in one of his classes a couple of years ago." Dean said not going into details but his big brother sensed had kicked in. "He looked a bit shaken and upset… Is he alright?"

"He is fine, just a little shaken as he was the one that alerted us about your attack. He saw it firsthand." Another mistake to add on my list today, Don thought.

"Oh." Dean said and frowned. "Math professors don't usually see much violence live, do they?"

"No, not really but he will be fine. He can be though."

"Good, he reminds me a little of Sammy." Dean snapped his mouth shut as soon as the words were out of his mouth and he cursed himself but he could only blame the mouth diarrea on the painkillers.

"That's your brother, huh?" Don said, curious but not trying to push.

"Yeah, he has the same floppy hair and innocent look." God! Kill me now! Dean thought to himself and he could have slapped himself. He was saved from further embarrassment as there was a knock on the door and a security guard looked in.

"Hi Don. Special Agent Hendricksen need's to speak with you."

"Thanks, Al." Don said as he stood up and looked down at Dean.¨

"Do you want some eyes on him?" Al asked.

Don felt uncertain, he could lock the door but Hendricksen had told him not to leave the kid alone.

"Yeah, get two security guards on him." That should be enough Don thought and Al nodded.

Dean was listening to everything that was said, he looked up a little as Don left and he carefully watched the security guard that took Don's place.

After seizing them up, they were big and probably had some special training but a plan started to form in Dean's head and he smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>After some resting time Dean sat up carefully feeling a bit dizzy but otherwise he felt quite okay so he stood up drawing the attention of the two security guards.<p>

"And where do you think you are going?" One of the said as he walked over to Dean.

"Bathroom break." Dean said with a smirk.

The two men looked at Dean, seizing the kid up and then looked at each other. The banged up kid in front of them didn't look all that dangerous to them and both of them were almost twice as wide as him.

And he has a broken arm so he really can't do that much damage, right?

"Alright, let's go kid."

* * *

><p>Don made his way down the stairs, nodded to a few of his colleagues as he met them in the corridor and then he arrived at his destination.<p>

"What's up?" Don asked as he met Hendricksen's eyes.

"Nothing and that's the problem." Hendricksen said frustrated. "He just sits there and stares at that one spot in the celling."

Don looked at the janitor, who was sitting in a chair handcuffed and indeed he was just staring at the celling. Somehow that made Don get an uneasy feeling and he turned to one of his fellow agents.

"Do we know what room that is located above us?" Don asked but he was pretty sure that he already knew.

"I think its Dr. Anderson's examine room."

Don nodded to himself, his suspicions confirmed, but why would the janitor be staring at the room that right now held Dean Winchester? And he couldn't possible know that Dean was there right now.

"Do we have any ID on him yet?" Don asked got a no as answer so he looked at Hendricksen and said: "Let's go and talk to him."

Both FBI-agents walked into the interrogation room that held the janitor, the door closed behind them with a loud bang but the janitor didn't react.

He just kept staring at the same spot.

Don sat down as he tried to decided how to start this interrogation; he started with holding his hand in front of the janitor and snapped his fingers but still got nothing.

"My name is Don Eppes." Don started. "Can you tell me your name?" He got no response, not even a glance from the cuffed man. "Where do you live?" Still nothing. "How do you know Dean Winchester?" That got him a glance. "Why did you attack Winchester?" That gave nothing.

Don looked over at Hendricksen who just shrugged his shoulders in response and Don turned back to the janitor and opened his mouth when suddenly the janitor's head started to move.

His head moved back and forth in small movements just like as he was following something and both FBI-agents were to surprise to say something.

Then as sudden as he started to move he stopped, glared at another spot across the room and then he started to snarl that turned into a smile as he turned to Don.

"You better run now, Special Agent Don Eppes. He is on the run now and he is a hard one to catch when he is on the run." The janitor turned to Hendricksen. "Ain't that right Special Agent Hendricksen?"

Both agents were shocked as the janitor spoke to them but Don recovered quickly and was just about to ask what he was talking about but was interrupted by a crackling sound that came from his walkie talkie.

"General alert. Two security guards found unconscious in the men's bathroom." There was some static. "They were in charge of a suspect. The suspect's name is… Dean Winchester."

Like on person both Don and Hendricksen stood up and moved out of the interrogation room but before the door closed behind them Don thought he heard a crazy laughter.

* * *

><p>As Dean walked thru the corridor flanked by the two security guards, he looked around discreetly trying to get a feel for the layout and he noted a few possible escape routes.<p>

Then the three men halted in front of the men's room door and one of the guards stepped inside to check it. Finding it empty, he waved his partner and Dean inside.

When the first guard walked further into the room with his back to Dean, the young hunter saw his opportunity.

With a well-placed elbow to the second guards face and a swift kick to his stomach made him go down in a matter of seconds.

Then Dean turned around and faced the other guard, who reached for his gun but Dean was faster and kicked his hand and then punched him hard in the face, making the guards nose start to bleed and sent him stumbling backwards but he didn't go down.

The guard shook his head then looked over to Dean and both men readied themselves for a fight.

At the same time both men moved in a flurry of movements and motion, Dean moved just out of reach as the guard tried to hit him and Dean grabbed his arm, following the movement and sent the guard flying towards his fallen partner.

Not giving him time to recover Dean landed a kick to the guards belly making him double over and then the young hunter thrusted his knee upwards, hitting the guard on the chin and he sprawled unconscious on the floor next to his fallen partner.

Dean walked over to them, kneeled between them and reached for their guns. As he held them he thought about taking them with him but he decided against it. So instead he dissembled them quickly, grabbed one of the guard's walkie talkie and snatched the other's baseball cap and jacket.

Dean moved out of the bathroom while shrugging the jacket on to hide his cast and put the baseball cap on to hide his face then he moved towards were he thought the exit were.

After just a few minutes the walkie talkie started to crackle, Dean swore under his breath as he heard about his escape but he kept his pace steady and calm. He knew that if he started to run he would draw attention to himself and that would get him caught.

Dean reached a long hallway that was deserted but as he was halfway thru it he met two FBI agents that rounded a corner and walked into his path. He kept his head down but that didn't help.

"Hey!" One of them yelled as they made a grab for him but in a flurry of motion Dean attacked them and easily knocked both of them unconscious.

Dean kept on moving, trying to stay calm and annoyed at himself that he felt a little out of breath. He walked further on until the corridor opened up to a big open bullpen landscape and across the room he saw the exit.

As Dean walked toward the exit he noticed that there were not many people around and the few that were around didn't spare him a glance.

But as he had made across half the big room two big and burly security guards came running thru the exit and they spotted him right away.

"Dean Winchester! Stop right there!" One of them yelled as both moved towards him.

The young Winchester met them head on, his uninjured arm making contact and grabbing the closest one using the guards speed and sent him flying across a desk.

The second guard tried to grab Dean by his left shoulder but the young hunter crept low just in time so the guard only got a fistful of jacket instead. Then Dean kicked at his feet sending the guard down but he still held Dean's jacket, taking him with him in the fall.

The guard hit Dean in the face; it wasn't a hard hit but Dean's vision starting to grey at the edges so he shook his head clearing it at the same time as he hit the guard with a hard elbow, making the guard pass out.

Gathering his wits Dean made a move to stand when:

"Stop!"

Dean looked up from his crouched position and saw Don standing just a few meters away, one of his hands on his gun ready to draw it.

Keeping eye contact and holding his hands out as he got more comfortable Dean just waited.

For a moment all Don could do was stare at the young man in front of him as he took in the scene, he felt oddly uneasy and at the same time alert. He didn't want to draw his gun and provoke Dean.

Don dropped his eyes to check on the two guards and then he saw the gun it was just in Dean's reach. One fast move and he would have it in his hands to aim at Don.

Dean followed the FBI-agent's eyes, noting the lingering at the gun and back at himself so he tried to catch Don's eyes and as the two men looked at each other, the young hunter raised his hands higher and leaned backwards, away from the gun.

Seeing Dean's movements Don felt some of the uneasiness disappear as it seemed that Dean didn't want to fire a gun at him.

Hendricksen stepped up beside him, his gun already drawn but when he saw that Don hade the situation under control, he holstered it.

Don moved forwards, grabbed Dean by his uninjured arm and said:

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Around a half an hour later Charlie, Megan, Colby and David found Don sitting in the room next to the interrogation room watching a surveillance video while Hendricksen was in the second room with Dean.<p>

"Hey Don." Charlie said but he got no response from his older brother who just kept staring at the video in front of him.

"What are you watching, Don?" David asked as he laid a hand on his team leader's shoulder getting his attention.

"Oh, hey guys." Don said, sounding a bit distracted.

"Is that Dean Winchester?" Colby asked as he looked closer at the video.

"Yeah, while you were out he decided to try to run." Don paused the video and turned around. "And he almost made it."

"What?" Don's team exclaimed out loud.

"Yeah, I'm not kidding." Don frowned. "Take a look at this. Because believe me when I tell you that you need to see to believe it. I still can't believe it that a kid with a broken arm, deep bruises and around 20 minutes before this was filmed he was attacked and chocked. But still he managed to take out two senior FBI-agents and four security guards." Don took a deep breath before continuing his rant. "I mean come on, four security guards! For God's sake they have got SWAT- training and he took them out like it was a freaking walk in the park and he didn't even start to sweat!"

"Check that out." Colby said pointing at the screen. "He disabled both guns in 10 seconds."

"But why would he do that?" Charlie asked as he frowned.

"Because he is very smart." Megan answered. "Dean knows that if he takes one of the guns, he would be considirated even more dangerous and armed. We would go after him with our guns drawn and safety off. Shoot to kill mode."

"I understand." Charlie nodded.

"Have we ID:ied the janitor yet?" Megan asked Don.

"No, not yet." Don said as he looked thru the two way mirror and then he turned to his brother. "Did you found anything at the house?"

"Well I didn't found much but maybe something." Charlie said sounding unsure.

"Tell me anyway."

"Did he tell you anything what happened in the house?" Charlie asked his brother but got a headshake from Don. "Well, when we came into the house I could see from the debris was he landed so I walked up the stairs to watch from the ledge. The railing that was still intact was still in pretty good shape and sturdy. Dean must have been pushed thru the railing with quite some strength."

"And?"

"He was found alone, so who pushed him? What I read from his file he is pretty close to his brother and father who supposly were there and drove away in their car. Leaving him on the floor." Charlie looked at Dean thru the mirror.

Charlie's inner musing was interrupted by the door to the room was opened and an agent came in.

"Don! We found something." The agent said.

"What is it?"

"We found out that the janitor isn't really a janitor and his name is Hector Vasquez." The agent took a deep breath.

"I recognize that name." Davis said as he searched his memory.

"His boss name is Miguel Gonzales, the big Columbian drug lord who is being charged for drug trafficking and several murders. All evidence against him is stored here in our headquarters." The agent continued. "And Hector, who has apparently worked undercover and successfully infiltrated FBI for at least six months, would have gotten access to the evidence room next week."

"Wow." David said. "If he had gotten the access he could have easily made the evidence disappear."

"Thanks Ben. Great work. Keep a close eye on him and leave the papers on my desk later." Don said, not looking happy but really thoughtful as he turned back to study the young Winchester.

"What are you thinking, Don?" Megan asked.

"I'm just thinking…" The older Eppes frowned as he turned to his co-workers. "Why? Why would he do that? Why throw away six months of hard undercover work, when he was so close, on attacking Dean Winchester?"

* * *

><p>Dean looked up as the door opened and Don Eppes walked in, the young Winchester put on an uninterested face as the FBI-agent leaned closer to Hendricksen and whispering something in his ear.<p>

Hendricksen made a small nod then he got up and walked out of the room, leaving Don and Dean alone in the room.

The hunter had to fight back the urge to sigh out loud and roll his eyes.

He liked Don better than Hendricksen but this was getting real old and he was really getting tired of all this, his body ached, he was hungry and he was worried about his brother.

Dean kept his game face on, ignoring his body and his feelings and he raised an eyebrow as Don sat down across him.

"We know who the janitor is." Don started as he looked into the young man's eyes.

"So?" Dean kept his voice neutral as his mind raced, what did the agent mean?

"I just keep asking myself one thing." Don said as he leaned back in the chair. "What is it about you, Dean?"

Dean just shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Don, not losing his game face.

"Why would a goon working for a big drug lord throw away six months of hard work on attacking you? Do you know something about Miguel Gonzales?"

"He must have mistaken me for someone else." Dean shrugged.

"Forgive me but I don't believe you." Don said standing up.

"Well, I can't help you." Dean said quietly to Don's back as the agent walked out, sending in a big burly security guard but Dean's mind was elsewhere.

He filed away what Don had told him and he knew why the janitor had attacked him but he couldn't tell Don that, the truth.

Because he knew that the FBI-agent wouldn't believe him if he would tell him that the janitor was possesed by a demon that hated his guts and somehow the demon was related to Meg. The undercover thingy had made Hector open for easy possessing.

Dean tried to change his position but he couldn't change it as much as he was now handcuffed by his uninjured hand to the table instead off with his hands behind his back

He really wanted to talk to Sammy, to warn him about the demon that was here but he couldn't call his brother or father for he was certain that the FBI would try to trace it.

So he would just have to sit here and wait and see if someone would try to contact him.

* * *

><p>Don went back to the room next door and plopped down in his chair, he was getting really frustrated and he hated when cases got to him like this.<p>

He kept his eyes on the young man on the other side of the two way mirror and he didn't notice that another agent came into the room until she spoke.

"Hi Don, sorry to bother you but I have someone asking to speak to Dean Winchester."

"Who is asking?" Don looked over at the agent.

"A man named Bobby Singer, we ran a background check and he is clean. He claims to be Winchester's lawyer."

"Do you know who it is?" Don asked Hendricksen, who shook his head in response. "Alright, let him see Dean."

* * *

><p>Dean looked up as the door opened but he wasn't prepared to see Bobby coming thru the door but when he saw the old gruff hunter relief washed thru him and he thought he saw something alike in Bobby's eyes.<p>

"Hey kiddo." Bobby said as he sat down across the table from Dean, his eyes roaming over the young hunter cataloguing every bruise.

"Hi Bobby." Dean said with a smirk. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright." Bobby shook his head. "How about you kid?"

"I'm just fine." Dean said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Bobby huffed. "You look pretty banged up from where I'm sitting."

"I'm fine." Dean repeated, not backing down.

"Sure. Do you think I'm stupid?" Bobby huffed. "And don't think I missed your bran new white cast on your arm."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, dude. I'm fine and nobody needs to know about a cast." Dean said as he looked into Bobby's eyes to stress the importance that he was about to say. "I met someone today."

Bobby arched an eyebrow as he looked at Dean.

"You remember Meg?" As Bobby nodded Dean continued. "I met one of her cousin earlier."

"What?" Bobby couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah, he was here and he spoke to me."

"Here, like here here?" Bobby was on the edge of his seat and when Dean nodded he stood up and started to pace. "Man, that's not good. No good at all. Dammit!"

"I know, dude. So I'm really glad to see you so you can warn…" Dean didn't say his father or brother's name out loud but Bobby knew who he meant. "Tell them to be careful."

"Yeah, I will but what about you, Dean?" Bobby looked at his friend and sat down again. "If he stays here in the building he can get to you and you have no protection."

"I'll be alright, Bobby." Dean smirked. "No need to worry."

"Well I can't promise you that but we'll get you out soon, kid."

"Thanks man. Just keep them safe." Dean made a sign for family.

"Yeah, don't worry about that, kiddo." Bobby said as he stood up again. "Be careful and take care, Dean."

"You too, Bobby." Dean watched as Bobby walked away, feeling a bit sad but also relived because he knew that Bobby would look out for Sammy and John.

Now he just had to wait for help and keep himself out of trouble.

A piece of cake.

* * *

><p>Bobby let out a sigh as he stepped out of the room that held Dean and started to walk away but he didn't get far as someone called out his name.<p>

"Mr. Singer!" Don caught up with the older man and held out his hand. "I'm agent Don Eppes. I just wanted to ask you some questions."

"About what?" Bobby shook the agent's hand but let his mistrust shine thru.

"Your client, Dean Winchester, of course." Don met Bobby's eyes ignoring the clear mistrust that was showing.

"Why? I have met many lawmen and the most of them weren't really that interested in finding out the truth." Bobby said. "They just twist things so they reports fills out, taking the easy way out."

"I'm not one of them."

"Yeah? How do I know that? Do you really think that you can convince me that all those bruises on Dean didn't come from you or any of your colleagues? Convince me that he just tripped? Because I've heard that one before." Bobby knew by saying this to an FBI-agent he was close to stepping over the line but Dean always brought out his overprotective side and he need to know that someone inside this building was looking out for Dean.

For a moment Don could just stare at the gruff man in front of him because usually if someone accused him of police brutality he would get really offended and angry.

But something told him that this man wasn't out to get him, Mr. Singer was just concerned about Dean.

"I can promise you that no one on my team or me, for that matter, would lay a hand on Dean unless it was in self-defense."

"That I can accept." Bobby said and he actually believed Don. "But I can't tell you much but ask away."

"Alright." Don said, feeling like they had reached common ground for now. "Did Dean tell you that he was attacked here?"

"Attacked? Here?" Bobby's face got an intent look and anger was clear in his eyes. "No, he didn't tell me about a godam attack!"

So Don told him a short version of what had happened between Dean and the janitor, then he asked Bobby:

"Can you tell me anything about why a Columbian drug lord infiltrator would want to harm Dean? I haven't seen any connections in file."

Bobby knew right away that the janitor was the demon that Dean had told him about but he couldn't exactly tell Don that.

"No, I have no idea why he would be interested in Dean."

At that Don nodded, he hadn't expected to get an answer that would magically answer the question but he thought that Bobby was telling him the truth but not the whole truth.

"I know that wasn't the answer you wanted but…" Bobby said. "But I can tell you this: Dean has a lot of enemies and he being here, in chains is making him a sitting duck." Me and my big mouth, Bobby thought as he said this to the agent and he could see the wheels in Don's head turning, trying to make sense of what Bobby was saying.

"What kind of enemies?" Don asked confused.

"Oh, I can't tell you that but just don't believe everything you read in a FBI-file or everything you hear from other people. Try to look at the whole picture and make your own opinion. I know that Dean ain't no saint but aint the devil either."

"I'll try to remember that." Don said with a smile but still a bit confused.

"I really hope so." Bobby said and walked away.

That conversation took a strange turn, Don thought as he made his way back to the others. He couldn't help feeling that he was missing a big bit of a puzzle, a vital bit but he couldn't figure it out.

"How did it go?" Megan asked as he came into the room.

"I'm not really sure." Don answered and was just about to ask Hendricksen something when he noticed that the other agent wasn't in the room. He actually groaned out loud when he spotted Hendricksen in the other room with Dean. "What is he doing now?"

"I don't know." David shrugged his shoulders. "He just grabbed a folder from his briefcase and walked in there just a minute ago."

"Well, let's see what happens."

* * *

><p>Dean was just sitting at the table and staring at nothing, he had just come back from a bathroom break and his hands were now cuffed in front of him.<p>

He was feeling relived at seeing a friendly face and knowing that Bobby would make sure that his brother and father would be on the lookout for demon trouble. He looked to the door as it opened and Hendricksen stepped inside.

The young hunter knew that something was up as the agent sent out the guard but Dean kept his carefree attitude and only raised an eyebrow as Hendricksen met his eyes.

The FBI-agent smacked down a thick folder down onto the table before he sat down and stared at the young hunter.

The room was quite, only the two men's even breathing was heard as they stared at each other and the tension grew thicker with each second.

Dean kept his relaxed front, if you saw him you wouldn't think that he was shackled and in enemy territory against his will.

It irritated Hendricksen to no end, seeing that his prisoner seemed so calm and relaxed when he had scared men twice Dean's age and size to gush their hearts out with only one look.

At least five minutes went by and none of the two men backed down.

Hendricksen had a plan when he walked into the room but he had counted on that Dean would speak first. But so what if he spoke first? He had a plan!

"It wasn't easy." He spoke as he gestured towards the folder. "But after many hours and many phone calls I have gathered this."

"And what is this?" Dean asked as he looked at the folder and then at the agent.

"This is your life, Dean Winchester. Pieces of yours, Sammy's and your father's life. Little breadcrumbs left here and there." Hendricksen said. "Every time I read this I still get amazed how you and Sammy made it, alive. And I think that one reason that Sam turned out semi-normal and functioning is you."

"I think you must have hit your head or something." Dean said not liking the way Hendricksen spoke. "And I think you know shit about me or my family."

"That's where you are wrong. I know shit." Hendricksen said with a smile. "I know that you and Sam were born in Lawrence, Kansas. Your mother was Mary Winchester and she died when you were just four years old and Sam was six months old. She died in a fire, a fire that burned down most of your house and while your father was trying to rescue your mother, you carried your brother out of the house, saving him. A very brave thing for such a small child but you are special, aren't you?"

"What do you mean, special?" Dean asked frowning not understanding what the agent meant.

"Just that you are special, your mother already knew that and probably your father knew it also." Hendricksen opened the folder and started to look thru the papers till he found what he was looking for and he laid it so Dean could read it. "It must be frustrated to be called the dumb one of the family, the high school dropout and to hear about how smart little Sammy is because he went to college with a full ride and you didn't even make it thru high school. But that ain't the whole truth, right?"

Dean opened his mouth to protest but Hendricksen ignored him and continued speaking.

"This shows that." The agent tapped the paper in front of Dean. "Your mother let you take an IQ test after a kindergarten teacher requested it and it shows that you are really smart, Dean. Really smart." He took out another paper. "This is a letter of recommendation that would have allowed you into one of the most prestigious preschool if the fire hadn't happen. And we both know that all went downhill after the fire."

"You know shit." Dean said as he stared at the papers, he hadn't seen them before but he knew that they were real.

"Oh, I know shit, Dean. I know that after Mary's death John hit the bottle pretty hard and he lost his job shortly after that." Hendricksen looked at the young man in front of him. "And he would have lost both you and Sam if he hadn't run away from Lawrence. That had to be scary for a little four year old, that just lost his mother, his father coming home drunk and angry every night."

Dean suddenly felt dead tired because he knew that Hendricksen was right, it had been fucking scary. He still remembered bits and pieces and there weren't many good memories. He had cried himself to sleep many nights in Sammy's crib, holding onto his little baby brother.

"It was around there were people was starting to notice your bruises and every time you moved somewhere new someone always noticed the bruises."

Dean leaned back in his chair as long as the chain would allow him as he returned to the present and he shoved the memories in a little box inside his mind. Then he studied the agent before him as the man continued to talk.

"Your father was pretty good at staying of the radar, even with two small kids but I have several school and hospital records that match your and Sam's description from as many small towns. They always have the same first names but different last names." No longer getting any reaction from his prisoner, Hendricksen's temper started to get the best of him. He couldn't understand why Dean wasn't reacting to what he was telling. "So, Dean, tell me the first time John hit your little brother. In almost every report I have read says that you took the worst of the hits but I have reports of Sam's injuries also."

"Our dad never laid a hand on Sam." That Dean knew was true, he had never let it get that far.

"I beg the difference."

"And as I said earlier, you know shit." Dean said with fire in his green eyes. "My dad never hit Sam."

"But he hit you? John would smack you around and then you would take it out on your little brother?"

"Are you nuts?" Dean was getting angry now. "I would never hurt Sammy!"

"Then tell me why Sam left your happy little family? Why he broke all ties to you and your father as he moved to Stanford? And why did he kill his girlfriend?"

"Now I know you are crazy." Dean said as he stared at Hendricksen. "Sam didn't kill Jess. Your information sources are wacked."

"I don't think so."

"So you tell me that it's only me with my high IQ that sees the flaws in your theories?" Dean kept his eyes on the agent. "Or are all FBI-agents as stupid as you?"

"Watch your mouth!" Hendricksen said angrily.

"You got not real hard evidence that tie me, my brother or father to a crime. All you have is circumstance and your big imagination." Dean smirked as he saw Hendricksen getting angrier as he pushed the agent´s buttons. "And I bet that your bosses are breathing down your neck because they also know that you have nothing. They probably talk behind your back saying that you are getting nuttier by each day that goes by."

"You know nothing!" Hendricksen shouted as he stood up, anger clear on his face.

"Do you think so? I know that you were sent down here to work on relations between offices." Dean had heard the talk between other agents. "And everyone knows what that means…"

Dean was interrupted as Hendricksen grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him then he slammed the young hunter down onto the table making Dean lose his breath and his head bounced off the table.

Dean could hear Hendricksen talk and other voices screaming but he couldn't make sense of it as his head buzzed and his breathing got harder.

* * *

><p>In the other room Don and his team followed the interrogation with interest, Don saw Charlie making a few notes here and there but as Hendricksen started to get angrier the older Eppes started to get an uneasy feeling.<p>

He was already out of his seat as Hendricksen grabbed Dean by his shirt and Don ran into the other room just as the FBI-agent slammed the young man down onto the table.

Somehow Don got Hendricksen away from the young man and then he pushed the agent towards David and Colby that were just a second behind him.

"Take him out of here and make him cool down!" Don yelled as he turned to Dean who was lying on the table with his eyes closed.

The older Eppes made his way towards the young man and he laid a hand carefully on Dean's shoulder squeezing gently.

"Hey, Dean. You with me?"

This close Don could see how pale Dean had turned and he saw lines of pain clearly written on his face.

Then he saw something more alarming.

"Breath, Dean. You need to breath." Then he rembered the bruises that covered Dean's back and he could only imagine the pain the kid must be in right now. "I know it hurts like hell but you got to breath."

Hearing Don's voice Dean knew that he was right but the pain did make it really hard and he was starting to get nauseous.

He really didn't want to puke here and now.

Don hauled him into a sitting position and for a moment he really thought that he would puke but as the pain in his back lessen and he started to breath more even the nausea slowly disappeared.

Feeling that Dean was getting his breathing under control Don looked up and he saw a pale Charlie standing in the doorway, his eyes big and round.

"Charlie." When his brother didn't respond don raised his voice a little. "Charlie! Can you get me that chair?"

The younger Eppes startled and hurried to do what his brother asked him, then both Eppes gently helped Dean from the table onto the chair.

Don made Dean sit on the chair sideways so his right side rested against the back of the chair so he wouldn't put any pressure on his back.

"Hey Dean. You with me now?" Don asked as he knelt down in front of the young man and gripped his knee.

Dean was breathing easier, his back still hurt but not as much and his head wasn't buzzing so much right now.

He could hear Don speak to him but he wanted to ignore the agent but the small yank on his cuffed hands brought him back and he opened his eyes.

"You with me kid?"

"Yeah." Dean's voice was a low and for a moment he saw relief in Don's eyes.

"Good. Do we need to get the doctor to check you again?"

"Nah, it's not necessary." Dean said as he felt better and better, he was just feeling pretty embarrassed that he almost passed out. "Unless you want to hit me to?"

"What?" Don almost squeaked but a tired smile from the young man settled him down. "No, not right now, kid. I don't feel the need to pound on you just at this moment."

"That's nice to hear." Dean said with a small smile.

"But seriously, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, have had worse so don't you worry about me and I won't sue you for police brutality."

"I'm not worrying about that, I'll write a report on Hendricksen behavior." Don said as he helped Dean up. "Let's call this a day and we will take you down to your holding cell for the night."

"Just as long as I don't need to share with Hector." Dean smirked.

Don shook his head as he smiled back and they made their way towards the holding cells, the older Eppes kept a hand on Dean's uninjured arm in case if the young man would falter.

The young hunter tried to shrug of the agent's helping hand but didn't succeed and as he stumbled a little he was glad for the hand.

"You okay?" Don asked.

Dean just nodded and Don showed him to the cell were he would be sleeping, then he slipped the cuffs of Dean's hands.

"See you tomorrow." Don said as he closed the cell and walked away.

Dean didn't bother to respond as he sat down on the small bed, the cells were small and he thanked God that the FBI had made the cells one man.

A guard walked up to his cell with a tray with food on it and Dean gladly accepted it, after eating most of it he lay down on the hard bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>After leaving Dean in his cell Don hurried up to Charlie feeling a bit worried about his little brother. He knew that Charlie isn't as fragile as he likes to think sometimes but his brother is young and pretty naïve some times.<p>

So seeing so much violence and so close in one day Don knew that Charlie would need to talk about it, to file it away.

"Hey Charlie." Don said as he sat down beside his brother. "How you holding up?"

"Oh, hey Don." Charlie looked up from his notes and met his brother's eyes. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Charlie bit his lip before he continued. "I was just a little shocked when agent Hendricksen attacked but I'm fine now. How is Dean?"

"A few more bruises but he is a tough kid." Don said as he turned to his team. "Where is Hendricksen?"

"He went to his hotel to cool off." Colby said.

"Good. Let's call it a night then. See you tomorrow, guys."

* * *

><p>Dean woke with a start and for a moment he didn't know where he was but then it all came rushing back at him.<p>

He sighed as he slowly sat up, looked around and tried to find the reason to why he awoke. He couldn't see very far as it was dark but then he heard it.

"Deanie, Deanie, Deanie." The voice that called for him was low but he traced it to the cell across his. "Little Deanie, how are you feeling?"

Dean looked up and saw Hector, with black eyes, standing in the cell holding onto the bars of his cell.

"More than a little sore I hope?" There was laughter in the janitor's voice.

"But still I feel much better than Meg, her brother and old yellow eyes." Dean said with a smirk. "Because they must have it soo much worse because they are in hell and I know because I sent them there."

"You little…" The smile was now off Hector's face and he was snarling angry at Dean.

"Not so though right now, huh?" Dean smiled. "I hope that you will send them my hellos when you met up with them later."

"You won't get rid of me that easily, Deanie. I know that you don't have any holy water on you and Sammy the smart Winchester ain't here to rescue you."

"Maybe not but I'll send you to Hell anyway just like I did with your freaky deaky family." Dean said as he carefully lay down on the bed again, tuning out the demon's ramblings and fell into a light slumber.

TBC

(If you want to.)


End file.
